I'm Here
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: After knowing about his past it wouldn't shock anyone that leaning on people isn't something he's accustomed to. Coupled with the added stress of running a nation and having people, not just those in said nation, depend on his decisions - stressed just doesn't describe it. It's a good thing some waterbenders are just as sturdy as earthbenders.


Loneliness: a single word that overpowers the young Fire Lord. His duties weigh heavily on his shoulders. Confused over what is for the greater good he sits alone, attempting to figure it out. In someone else's eyes it appears as though he's running from his troubles as the man sits on Ember Island's shore. Dark golden eyes stare up at the moon casting its pale glow down upon him. The vacant beach does little to ease his nerves as a warm breeze wafts up from the incoming waves. The water retreats just before it hits his bare feet, toes curling into the pale grains of sand.

The maroon, gold, and black of his attire contrast greatly with his surroundings. He raises a hand, from where he had his arms crossed over his knees, to run through his short ebony hair. His palm brushes over the scar decorating the left side of his face, but pays no attention to it as he might have had before his journey began. The constant reminder of why he has it no longer stabs at his heart with regret. Instead it draws his lips out in a thin line in neither happiness nor anger. Nonetheless, the memory it brings forth causes his head to pound with the reminder of the decisions at hand.

His solitude is shattered the instant footsteps crunching into the sand reaches his ears. Black hair sweeps in and out of his vision as he turns his head. A slender hand falls onto his shoulder just as he does, knowing exactly who the hand belongs to. Golden eyes refocus on the water before him. "Katara...why are you here?"

"Everyone's worried Zuko."

"That doesn't explain why you're here."

Eyes close as her hand falls from his shoulder. She moves to sit beside him, rather close in fact. The girl's shoulder brushes against his as she gets settled beside him, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. "I never turn my back on someone that needs me." A hand runs up through his fringe and clear blue eyes lock onto it. Katara reaches out and takes a hold of it without a second thought. "You can talk to me Zuko. We're friends."

"I can handle things myself." For the first time since she's arrived, he turns to look at her. As always she's the picture perfect waterbender. Deep brown tresses flow over her shoulders in waves which are clad in the traditional blue attire of her tribe. The mature lord watches as her lips quiver slightly as if she's preparing to speak. To delay any speeches of friendship he presses his hands into the sand, moving to stand up.

Katara sighs softly enough that Zuko doesn't hear her as he shifts. In order to stop him she grabs his wrist. He looks down at her as she begins to stand as well. "If you can handle it then why are you out here?" The statement hits a nerve as he pulls his arm away roughly. Licking his lips as he swivels around the firebender leaves his back to her as he begins back towards his beach house. "Am I not your friend Zuko or is this just that typical hotheaded nature of yours?" The dark haired man stops dead in his tracks, not so much as twitching. "Well, what is it?"

Arms crossed over her chest, Katara matches his motions and remains still. Stubborn as an earthbender the brunette raises an eyebrow at him expectantly. Zuko visibly struggles with the right words as he glances to the side, refusing to meet her eyes. Fumbling over what to say he clenches his fists. "I don't want you here."

Disbelief flickers over the young woman's features as she calmly strides up to him. Katara presses her hand against Zuko's chest with a gentleness that is all her own. Amber eyes slowly travel to the hand as it presses softly against the fabric which lies over the scar on his chest, the scar he received from saving her life. A little shy, he raises his eyes to lock with hers. A smile curls the corners of her lips. "I want to be here."

Hesitating, Zuko lifts one hand to cover hers. "I want to do things right. I don't want to be my father."

"I don't think you ever could." Katara slides her hand away only to brush her fingertips over the sensitive skin on the left of his face. As she does she notices how a small smile is brought to his lips. "That's proof enough."

Zuko scoffs as the slender hand falls away. "So... you'll be leaving now huh?"

Lacing her fingers together behind her back, she smiles. "I might."

Preparing to walk away, she chances a glance at him. Seeing no sign of resistance, Katara steps to the side only to stop as one of his hands reaches out to touch her face. Pushing back one of the hair loops in the process; Zuko leans down and quickly dusts his lips across hers before immediately backing away with an apology slipping from mouth. The hand that rises to rub at the side of his head is caught midair by one of Katara's, her fingers twining comfortably with his.

"Maybe staying with you for a little while would be good. To make sure you're 'doing the right thing' of course."

A small laugh ends her sentence, both their cheeks tinted with a burning pink. More confident than the first time, Zuko tilts his head just as Katara lifts hers. Their lips meet in a sloppy kiss that ends with more need than when they started. Turning back towards where he's been staying, he tugs at her hand to follow. "I..." he stops, almost unsure of his words before finally continuing, "I'd like that."

* * *

_Tis a commission over on deviantart. Of course like the good little fanfiction writer I am; here it is for you all. XD Anyways, I was only given the prompt of "romance". Everything else was up to me and my strapped time on the computer. So enjoy~ I actually do like the pairing (although I'm still not a huge fan of Katara), it's cute. __Enough of my rambling lol It'd be nice if you left a comment, review, whatever it is these days after all the updates O.o_


End file.
